kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules Memo
A Hercules Memo, or Shred of Wisdom is a form of instruction or guidance given to the player during Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. These instructions appear during Episode 4 inside the data version of Olympus Coliseum. Hercules Memos typically explain ad give information about the battle system used in the Labyrinth. List of Hercules Memo Getting around in the Coliseum :Inside the Colosseum, there is a limit on all of Sora's actions. :Debug Abilities and Support Abilities are unusable. :(The only exception is Auto Reload if applied to held items) :All actions, including Dodge Roll and Guard, are now restricted. Bug Level :The meter in the top right corner shows the Bug Level of every room. :The Bug Level affects enemy strength, and can also influence the bug blocks. :The color of the meter is significant. ::Yellow - Level 1: Metal blocks and damage blocks will transform into normal blocks or prize blocks. ::Red - Level 2: Damage from enemies will be multiplied by two. ::Flashing - Level 3: Damage from enemies will be multiplied by three. Battle :When you run into Heartless, a battle begins. :The battle starts as soon as you select "Fight". :You'll lose HP when enemy attacks make it through, so keep an eye on your remaining HP. Knockback :If you land several attacks in a row, your enemy will suffer a knockback. :Looks like attacking a knockbacked enemy will always hit! Critical :When you attack, press the attack button at the right time to score a critical hit! It hits for more damage and causes a knockback more often. :Sometimes, it might even trigger a special attack. Bug Level :The meter at the top left tracks the room's Bug Level. :The Bug Level is different in every room. Breaking blocks and defeating enemies in a room seems to make it go down. :The Bug Level affects the blocks. :When the level falls to yellow (level 1), metal blocks and damage blocks will turn into normal blocks and prize blocks. Bug Level (Battle) :The damage taken from enemy attacks is affected by the Bug Level. ::Yellow --- Level 1: No change. ::Red ------ Level 2: Damage from enemies will be multiplied by two. ::Flashing - Level 3: Damage from enemies will be multiplied by three. Commands :Press the Command key during a battle to bring up the command menu. ::Fight --- Fight the battle automatically. ::License - Use the licenses you have. ::Item Use the items you're holding. Hero's License :In here, you can use special powers from something called a Hero's License. :Licenses can be gotten from blocks and fallen enemies, but they are limited the same way items are. :At first, you can only use six kinds. They have all sorts of effects, so it's a good idea to experiment. Using Licenses :Press the Command key and select "License" from the menu. Preemptive Strikes :By attacking the enemy before the battle actually begins, you can score a preemptive strike! :When the battle begins, you'll get a critical hit! Back Attack :If the enemy comes at you from behind, it's a back attack! :When the battle begins, the enemy will have an opening to attack you... Getting to the Next Level :It looks like the way deeper into the Colosseum is hidden in the blocks. :When you have nowhere else to go, try smashing blocks and see what happens. Warp Points :You can advance to the next level by using a warp point. :Warp points are hidden under blocks, so you have to look around for them. Score :When you clear a level, you will have a score awarded according to your performance in defeating enemies and clearing out blocks. Your remaining HP is converted into a bonus score on top of this. Layers :It looks like this entire area is divided into layers. :You can get to the next layer by finding the hidden warp points. :There's a save area between layers. It's a good idea to take a break here, and prepare for what comes next. Party :No matter how many party members you have, battles work the same way! :When you select "Fight", the action starts automatically! :Keep an eye on your allies' HP, too! Licenses :The number of licenses you can have goes up when you gain allies, so be sure to mix and match. Commands :When Sora is unable to move, commands cannot be activated. :Be sure not to let to Sora get knocked out! Strong Enemies :Some enemies are far stronger than the rest. These will be red dots on the radar. :These dark shadows can be waiting in specific rooms or come after us, so we have to be careful. :Either avoid them, or use licenses to beat them. See also *Hero's License Category:Kingdom Hearts coded